Moon Butterfly/Galería/Temporada 3
Galería Return to Mewni S3E1 Queen Moon driving warnicorn carriage.png S3E1 Moon tells Star to check on the Commission.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'going to de-balloonify them'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'once we're at the Sanctuary'.png S3E1 Queen Moon hiding Lekmet's ashes.png S3E1 Queen Moon feels bad about lying to Star.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn looking exhausted.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn poofs into smoke.png S3E1 Star and Moon in a runaway carriage.png S3E1 Star and Moon riding a horse-less carriage.png S3E1 Star and Moon riding a horse cart.png S3E1 Star and Moon riding a little red wagon.png S3E1 Star and Moon's transportation vanishes.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the middle of a forest.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the dark forest.png S3E1 Queen Moon tries to light a fire.png S3E1 Queen Moon struggles to light a fire.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'I got this one, Mom'.png S3E1 Queen Moon worried about Star's wand.png S3E1 Queen Moon stops Star from casting magic.png S3E1 Star keeps her wand out of her mother's reach.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'Glossaryck isn't here'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'wait, what do you mean-'.png S3E1 Moon 'your wand seems tainted by his magic'.png S3E1 Queen Moon walking away from Star.png S3E1 Queen Moon looks inside her luggage.png S3E1 Queen Moon looking through luggage.png S3E1 Queen Moon finds corn with a love note.png S3E1 Queen Moon finds fan with River's face.png S3E1 Fan with River Butterfly in a sultry pose.png S3E1 Queen Moon getting a headache.png S3E1 Queen Moon watches Star start a fire.png S3E1 Star Butterfly starts a campfire.png S3E1 Queen Moon stamps out the campfire.png S3E1 Moon shushes Star and points off-screen.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking through the bushes.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'looks like they're just scouts'.png S3E1 Queen Moon worried about Star.png S3E1 Queen Moon yells at Star to stop.png S3E1 Scout rats looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E1 Queen Moon catches a rat in her arms.png S3E1 Queen Moon running toward Star.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'we need to get out of here'.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking at the rats.png S3E1 Star and Moon watch MHC's bodies blow away.png S3E1 Queen Moon runs after the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star and Moon chase the MHC's balloon bodies.png S3E1 Moon trying to catch up to the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Moon unable to reach the High Commission.png S3E1 MHC's bodies blow out of Queen Moon's reach.png S3E1 Star and Moon lose sight of the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star Butterfly pointing at a tree.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking at the dangerous tree.png S3E1 Queen Moon staring up at the tree.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'guess we're goin' up'.png S3E1 Queen Moon shoving thorny vines aside.png S3E1 Queen Moon avoiding lashing vines.png S3E1 Queen Moon climbs the giant tree.png S3E1 Queen Moon still climbing the tree.png S3E1 Queen Moon caught inside thorny vines.png S3E1 Star pulling her mother out of the vines.png S3E1 Star Butterfly asking if her mother is okay.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'get the Magical High Commission'.png S3E1 Star and Moon retrieving the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star and Moon looking at the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Site of the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star and Moon meet the Sanctuary gatekeeper.png S3E1 Moon communicating with the gatekeeper.png S3E1 Gatekeeper groans back at Queen Moon.png S3E1 Gatekeeper groaning at Queen Moon.png S3E1 Sanctuary gatekeeper swims into the water.png S3E1 Star and Moon approach the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star follows her mother into the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star and Queen Moon entering the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Queen Moon turning a valve.png S3E1 Moon 'get the Commission into their pods'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'I'm going to open the wellspring'.png S3E1 Queen Moon turning the valve again.png S3E1 Queen Moon Butterfly in shock.png S3E1 Queen Moon closing the valve.png S3E1 Star and Moon look inside the well of magic.png S3E1 Star and Moon crossing Sanctuary lilypads.png S3E1 Star Butterfly asks her mother what plan B is.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'after we get settled in'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'let's fix you up'.png S3E1 Queen Moon ripping Marco's hoodie.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'what do you want me to do-'.png S3E1 Queen Moon tying ripped sleeve around Star's arm.png S3E1 Queen Moon tending to her daughter's injuries.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'how are we going to revive'.png S3E1 Queen Moon reveals an old vending machine.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'creamed corn or corned cream-'.png S3E1 Moon 'generations of Butterflys have come here'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'we'll be safe for as long as it takes'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'your safety is my priority'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'we still wouldn't be strong enough'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'our best bet is to lay low'.png S3E1 Queen Moon watches her daughter walk away.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'Lekmet is dead, Star'.png S3E1 Queen Moon reveals Toffee's finger.png S3E1 Toffee's severed finger in a flask.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'it's too dangerous to do anything'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'the wands are linked!'.png S3E1 Queen Moon yells at her daughter to stop.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'I was never a cool warrior queen'.png S3E1 Queen Moon starting to get teary-eyed.png S3E1 Moon 'Toffee and his monsters killed my mother'.png S3E1 Queen Moon walking past Star Butterfly.png S3E1 Queen Moon crying on a bench.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'I thought you sent Grandma'.png S3E1 Star Butterfly sits down next to her mother.png S3E1 Queen Moon looking down at her lap.png S3E1 Queen Moon holding Star Butterfly's wand.png S3E1 Star Butterfly sitting silently next to Moon.png S3E1 Star and Moon smiling at each other.png S3E1 Queen Moon telling Star Butterfly the story.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'I made a deal with her'.png Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Young Moon sitting alone in her bedroom.png S3E2 Picture of child Moon and her mother.png S3E2 Moon looking at picture of her mother.png S3E2 Queen Moon thinking about her mother.png S3E2 Count Mildrew appears in Moon's doorway.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'no, Count Mildrew, I'm just'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'it's been a hard week'.png S3E2 Count Mildrew consoling Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon enters the situation room.png S3E2 Queen Moon asking what's going on.png S3E2 Count Mildrew pulls chair out for Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon pushes chair forward again.png S3E2 Moon sitting in her meeting room chair.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry climbs down from the table.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'they put her on ice'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'drapes down in funtown'.png S3E2 Mina giving Queen Moon her condolences.png S3E2 Monster captain 'about to sign a peace treaty'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'rogue wha-who-'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'let's croak those toads!'.png S3E2 Moon getting a headache from all the yelling.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting yells at each other.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting room look at River.png S3E2 Queen Moon smiling at River Johansen.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting yells at River.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I will make the decision'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I will make a decision at dawn'.png S3E2 Queen Moon walking through the castle.png S3E2 Queen Moon ashamed of herself.png S3E2 River catching up with Queen Moon.png S3E2 River Johansen apologizing to Queen Moon.png S3E2 River giving apology meat to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'uh, what is this-'.png S3E2 River 'it's how we Johansens apologize'.png S3E2 Moon thanks River for believing in her.png S3E2 River Johansen awkwardly leaving Moon.png S3E2 River walks away from Moon embarrassed.png S3E2 Queen Moon returns to her bedroom.png S3E2 Queen Moon lying on her bedroom floor.png S3E2 Queen Moon approaches the Book of Spells.png S3E2 Queen Moon opening the Book of Spells.png S3E2 Queen Moon finds Glossaryck crying.png S3E2 Queen Moon shares Glossaryck's sadness.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'no, she isn't'.png S3E2 Queen Moon asking Glossaryck for advice.png S3E2 Queen Moon trying to make a decision.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'that's not helpful at all'.png S3E2 Book pages flipping before Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon sees an ominous green glow.png S3E2 Skull lock on Eclipsa's chapter.png S3E2 Moon and Rhombulus approach Eclipsa's cage.png S3E2 Moon and Rhombulus in front of Eclipsa's cage.png S3E2 Rhombulus unfreezing Eclipsa.png S3E2 Rhombulus 'call if you need me'.png S3E2 Queen Moon wary of Eclipsa.png S3E2 Moon nervously points her wand at Eclipsa.png S3E2 Queen Moon thinks she killed Eclipsa.png S3E2 Queen Moon hears Eclipsa muttering.png S3E2 Queen Moon asks Eclipsa 'before what-'.png S3E2 Queen Moon looks at the vending machine.png S3E2 Moon and Eclipsa look at vending machine.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'you want the candy-'.png S3E2 Queen Moon in mild confusion.png S3E2 Queen Moon inserts coin in the machine.png S3E2 Moon holds candy bar out to Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa takes a bite out of the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa sighing with relief.png S3E2 Moon looking more nervous at Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa grabs rest of the candy bar from Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'like, three hundred years'.png S3E2 Royal magic wand in Queen Moon's hands.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'yes, what of it-'.png S3E2 Queen Moon starting to cry.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'since I became queen'.png S3E2 Queen Moon wiping her tears away.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I'm just a kid!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I can't decide the fate of Mewni!'.png S3E2 Moon 'I can't even decide which boy I like!'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'I know how you feel'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I need you to teach me'.png S3E2 Queen Moon talking with Eclipsa.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'destroy something that's immortal'.png S3E2 Eclipsa surprised by Queen Moon's request.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'are you sure that's what you want-'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'it's my only hope'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'requires a magical contract'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'give me something in return'.png S3E2 Queen Moon asks Eclipsa what she wants.png S3E2 Queen Moon surprised by Eclipsa's request.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'it's a lot to ask'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'I want to buy my own chocolate'.png S3E2 Eclipsa giggling cutely.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'these are Rhombulus' crystals'.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking at Eclipsa's hand.png S3E2 Queen Moon taking Eclipsa's hand.png S3E2 Magic ribbon wraps around Moon and Eclipsa's hands.png S3E2 Queen Moon's cheek marks glowing.png S3E2 Moon and Eclipsa forging a magical contract.png S3E2 Eclipsa whispering in Queen Moon's ear.png S3E2 Queen Moon listens to Eclipsa's whispers.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'aim it directly at his heart'.png S3E2 Eclipsa getting crystallized again.png S3E2 Moon shocked that Eclipsa is crystallized again.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking at Rhombulus.png S3E2 Queen Moon feeling sorry for Eclipsa.png S3E2 Rhombulus and Lekmet looks outside the castle.png S3E2 Moon and Lil Chauncey walk to the monster camp.png S3E2 Moon and Chauncey enter the monster camp.png S3E2 Princess Moon appears before the monster army.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking sternly at monsters.png S3E2 Queen Moon opening her basket.png S3E2 Queen Moon putting down a blanket.png S3E2 Queen Moon daintily sitting on the blanket.png S3E2 Moon putting down eating utensils and goblet.png S3E2 Queen Moon taking out River's apology meat.png S3E2 Monsters watch Queen Moon eat apology meat.png S3E2 Rasticore 'can we help you-'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I wish to speak to the general'.png S3E2 Queen Moon eating while Toffee approaches.png S3E2 Toffee bowing to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I presume you're the one'.png S3E2 Toffee introduces himself to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'how is that any better-'.png S3E2 Toffee asks Queen Moon what she wants.png S3E2 Queen Moon commands monsters to leave.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I was hoping you'd say that'.png S3E2 Queen Moon points her wand at monsters.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I already know about'.png S3E2 Queen Moon flinches away from monsters.png S3E2 Queen Moon trembling before monsters.png S3E2 Queen Moon casting her darkest spell.png S3E2 Moon 'break the one that can't be broken'.png S3E2 Queen Moon's wand surges with power.png S3E2 Queen Moon's magic wand turning black.png S3E2 Black veins appear on Moon's left arm.png S3E2 Black veins appear on Moon's right arm.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'to see my hated foe devoured!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon aims her black wand at Toffee.png S3E2 Queen Moon unleashing her darkest spell.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking nervous.png S3E2 Queen Moon successfully drives off the monsters.png S3E2 River rides up to Moon on a warnicorn's back.png S3E2 Queen Moon happily running up to River.png S3E2 Queen Moon hugging River Johansen.png S3E2 Queen Moon and River hear Rhombulus.png S3E2 Magic High Commission looking at Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I did my job!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon addressing her royal court.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I will hunt down the remains'.png S3E2 Queen Moon standing proud and confident.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I didn't think so'.png S3E2 Royal court members bowing to Queen Moon.png Puddle Defender SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (4).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (5).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (6).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (7).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (8).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (9).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (11).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (12).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (13).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (12).png SVTOFE_Puddle Defender (13).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (14).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (17).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (18).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (21).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (26).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (27).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (29).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (30).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (31).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (32).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (36).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (42).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (45).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (46).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (47).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (48).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (49).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (50).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (51).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (52).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (53).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (54).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (55).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (56).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (59).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (61).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (62).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (63).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (64).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (65).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (66).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (67).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (68).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (69).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (71).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (72).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (73).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (74).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (81).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (82).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (83).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (90).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (91).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (92).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (97).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (102).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (104).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (105).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (106).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (107).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (108).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (110).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (111).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (112).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (115).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (116).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (117).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (118).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (121).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (122).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (123).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (129).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (131).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (141).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (142).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (143).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (149).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (150).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (151).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (152).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (154).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (155).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (157).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (158).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (161).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (162).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (163).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (165).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (166).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (167).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (168).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (187).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (190).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (191).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (192).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (199).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (200).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (201).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (203).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (206).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (207).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (210).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (211).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (216).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (217).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (218).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (221).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (222).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (224).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (225).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (226).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (227).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (228).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (230).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (231).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (232).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (233).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (234).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (235).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (242).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (243).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (244).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (246).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (252).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (253).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (254).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (257).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (258).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (263).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (264).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (266).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (269).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (272).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (274).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (275).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (276).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (277).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (279).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (280).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (281).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (282).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (283).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (284).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (289).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (290).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (292).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (293).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (297).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (298).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (300).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (301).png SVTFOE_Puddle Defender (302).png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes